libsoc_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Indigenism
A timeline of indigenist actions and actions by mainly indigenous protesters and/or rebels. 1700s * 1780: Rebellion of Túpac Amaru II 1800s * 1894: Tjandamurra begins his guerilla war against the British Empire in Western Australia. 1900s 1920s * 1927: Mau opposition to New Zealand rule in Samoa 1930s * 1930: Ecuadorian indigenous workers strike for higher wages in Cayambe * 1936: Torre Straits Islander maritime strike. * 1938: Steamboat workers in Hawaii strike. 1940s * 1943: The Maasina Ruru in the Solomon Islands begins as indigenous people fight for their rights, lower taxes and increased autonomy. * 1943: Aboriginal Australian soldiers * 1945: Indigenous African railworkers in Rhodesia (now Zimbabwe and Zambia) strike for better pay and working conditions. * 1945: Pare people in Tanzania defeat new tax system * 1946: Indigenous Australian farmworkers begin a strike at Pilbara that lasts three years for better conditions. * 1946: Hawaiians strike against the sugar industry in Hawai'i' * 1949: Dockworkers in Hawaii strike. 1960s * 1965: Australian civil rights movement. * 1966: Gurindji Strike. * 1964: "Fish-Ins" begin across USA * 1969: Indigenist resistance to the Stroessner Regime in Paraguay begins. * 1969: Alcatraz Occupation 1970s * 1971: The Aboriginal Tent Embassy is founded in Canberra, Australia as a center from which to fight for the rights and self-determination of indigenous Australians. * 1971: Indigenous Ovambo migrant workers in Namibia strike against low wages and racial discrimination. * 1972: The James Bay Anti-Dam Campaign is led by Indigenous Cree in Canada. * 1973: Wounded Knee Incident * 1975: Maori New Zealanders occupy Raglan Golf Course, win back land rights, * 1977: The Xapuri Forest Campaign in Brazil sees heavy support from indigenous people. * 1977: Maoris in New Zealand regain Bastion Point by occupying their land * 1977: Guatemalan indigenous peoples campaign for equal rights * 1979: The Alta Dam Campaign in Norway begins as indigenous Saami and environmentalists team up to fight a dam. 1980s * 1982: Marshall Islanders campaign against nuclear testing sites * 1987: Indigenous East Timorese begin campaigns against Indonesia's occupation. * 1988: Guatemalans refuse to serve in civil patrols 1990s * 1990: The Oka Uprising begins in Canada, as indigenous Mohawk organise an armed standoff with police and later the military to prevent the illegal demolition of indigenous land for the expansion of a golf course. * 1991: Indigenous allies in Ontario defend Lubicon Cree land against logging * 1992: Indigenous Ecuadorians begin a massive campaign for recognition on the 500th anniversary of European colonisation of the Americas. * 1993: Navajo and Hopi tribes campaign to remain on Black Mesa lands and protect it from coal mining * 1994: The Zapatista Revolution begins in Mexico, as indigenous people in the south organise resistance to the state, leading to the formation of an autonomous network of communities governed on indigenous principles. This leads to the beginning of a neo-colonial war, the Chiapas Conflict. * 1994: Ecuadorian indigenous stage mass uprising against neo-liberal measures including privatizing water and taking communally held land, 1994 * 1995: Gustafen Lake * 1995: Indigenous Maoris in New Zealand occupy Pakaitore to claim their sovereignty * 1995: Ipperwash * 1995: Native American and environmentalist groups block nuclear waste site in Ward Valley, California * 1996: Chippewas stop acid pollution and mining on their reservation in Wisconsin * 1996: Sarayaku people successfully defend their land against oil extraction * 1997: The Mapuche Uprising begins in Chile, as indigenous Mapuche people begin to resist the destruction of their lands by mining, farming and logging corporations. * 1999: Indigenous groups, fishers and environmentalists begin a successful campaign to stop the drilling of oil in the Talamanca region of Costa Rica. * 1999: New Brunswick Burnt Church First Nation campaign to defend their fishing rights 2000s * 2000: Mayan pacifist group Las Abejas pressures Chiapas military base to close * 2000: Brazilian women advance conditions for rural workers (Margaridas' march) * 2002: Indigenous youths and mothers force Abitibi-Consolidated and Weyerhaeuser to stop logging Grassy Narrows territory in Ontario * 2005: Indigenous Tongan public servants strike for higher wages. * 2006: Caledonia First Nations Defend Grand River Territory * 2006: Oaxaca City Uprising * 2006: Colombians protest Free Trade Agreement with United States * 2007: Canada first nations challenge government over stolen land * 2007: Algonquins campaign against uranium mining * 2008: Indigenous groups in Peru massively campaign to protect the rainforest * 2008: Brazilian Indigenous protest construction of Belo Monte Dam on Xingu River in Brazilian Amazon * 2009: The Unist'ot'en camp is formed by indigenous Canadians in order to block the construction of an oil pipeline. * 2009: Canadian First Nations people protect water from dumpsite 2010s * 2010: Rapa Nui occupy hotel to demand recognition of ancestral rights * 2010: Indigenous oil workers in Gabon strike for better working conditions * 2010: Canadians demonstrate against Enbridge Northern Gateway Pipelines * 2011: The town of Cheran in Mexico becomes autonomous from the government after an indigenous revolt against deforestation and police corruption. The town is run with indigenous methods of direct democracy and self-governance. * 2011: Indigenous Bolivians challenge road through Isiboro Secure Park * 2011: Indigenous Peruvians protest silver mining project * 2011: Peruvians in Cajamarca stop the building of giant gold mine * 2012: Indigenous Colombians nonviolently dismantle military base and capture guerrilla fighters * 2012: Waiheke Island, New Zealand residents protest the construction of two buildings on a historic burial site * 2012: Mapuche political prisoners win hunger strike in indigenous struggle in Chile * 2013: Indigenous people in Canada prevent the drilling of oil in their territory. * 2014: Guatemalan protests against Monsanto Law * 2015: The Matagarup Refugee Camp is formed in Heirisson Island, Perth, Australia to fight back against discrimination of Aboriginal Australians. * 2019: Yakka Munga Blockade in the Kimberly, Western Australia to stop the destruction of sacred aboriginal sites. Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Indigenism Category:Timelines